The present invention relates to a method for the flat manufacture of three-dimensional articles, in particular absorbent disposable articles, and to an article produced in accordance with the method.
Absorbent disposable articles, such as diapers, incontinence guards and sanitary napkins, often consist of a substantially flat absorbent pad enclosed between an outer, liquid-impermeable casing layer and an inner, liquid-permeable casing layer. Such articles are mass produced, by placing absorbent pads on a moving web of material and placing a further web of material on the first mentioned web and fastening the two material webs together in regions thereof which protrude beyond the absorbent pads, whereafter a finished article is cut from the thus formed composite web. In the case of the present document, this article is considered to be flat. The human bodies on which such articles are worn, however, are anything but flat and consequently when the article is put on, the absorbent pad will deform and form folds and pleats in the article. Furthermore, it is difficult to shape such articles so that they conform to the shape of the user's body when worn. These factors contribute to an impaired function of the article, particularly with respect to leakage reliability.
If this deformation and folding of absorbent, disposable articles could be eliminated or reduced and/or controlled, the risk of leakage with such articles would be reduced to a significant extent. A large number of different constructions are known whose primary purpose is to avoid the formation of folds in sensitive regions of the article, for instance at the margins or edges of the crotch region of the article, or to provide controlled deformation of the article, for instance so that raised embankments or flaps are formed along the edge margins of the crotch part of the article. It is also known to provide such articles with patterns of pre-tensioned elastic threads or bands, so as to impart a basin-like shape to the article or parts thereof.